Minecraft Sol Edition
Looking for a new member for the team. Members of the Sol Edition Team *Sol (creator) *Brian (co-designer) Polls What should the next update be? Athletic Update (Dodgeball, Soccer, Swimming) Plantlife Update (More Trees, Flowers, Farming) Time Travel Update (Dinosaurs, Robotics, Delorians) Steampunk Update (More Redstone, Steampunk Mobs, Steampunk Realm) 1.0 (June 28, 2013) New Crafts *Freezer (steel all around, with ice in the middle) *Icicle Sword (two icicles, stick at bottom) *Spear (two sticks at bottom, flint at top) *Cannon (wood bottom, rest of outside is steel, middle has sulfur) *Chocolate Milk (milk, cocoa bean) *Hot Cocoa (warmed chocolate milk) *Lamp (oil with brass at bottom) *Genie's Lamp (throw lamp in lava) *Lightning Rod (stack steel 5< high, new recipe on page) *Cigar (tobacco and paper, adds Happiness but hurts Health gradually, removed in 1.2) *Salty Fish (cooked fish and salt) *Ball (all rubber, adds Hapiness but draws in mobs) *Sushi (seaweed and raw fish) *Spigot *Steel Chain New Raw Materials *Icicles (spawn in Arctic biomes) *Oil (liquid underground) *Brass *Electricity (from Lightning Rod) *Rubber *Tobacco (removed in 1.2) *Copper (can be used to replace redstone) *Salt *Acid (liquid, harmful) *Steel *Seaweed *Silver New Biomes *Winter Wonderland *Maze Realms *Zodiac New Mobs *Reindeer *Yetis *Whale (kill to get blubber) *Cyclops *The Swarm (Boss) *Genie (grants wishes when killed) *Minotaur (Boss) *Pegasus *Scorpion *Rattlesnake *Cobra *Hawk *Slugbeast *Speedster *Vampire *Scorpio *Turtle *TNTurtle *Porcupine *Osprey *Gemini *Rogue *Bandit New Extras *Happiness meter (optional) Steve can die of depression, so keep him happy **Ways to do this are: ***Run around ***Find diamonds ***Ride a Pegasus or Horse ***Find a dungeon *If you die, zombies or skeletons will take your items and the place you died. **If you die with a pet, the pet will become zombie or skeleton too. **If you die in the arctic, a zombie trapped in ice will appear. *Pets now respawn with you. *The Questbook New Armor *Emerald Armor *Silver Armor *Steel Chain *Obsidian Armor 1.1 (Dubbed Kitchen Warfare by Sol, 7/18/13) New Realms *Creeper's Paradise *Mirror World New Foodstuffs *Vanilla Icecream (freeze milk, add vanilla in spice cabinet) *Toast (put bread in the Toaster *Sunflower Seeds (break Sunflowers) *Cheese (put Milk Bucket on Counter) *Omelet ( fried egg on Counter) *Hot Ham and Cheese (put Ham and Cheese Sandwich in Toaster) *Ham and Cheese Sandwich (Ham, Cheese, and Bread) *Tomato Sauce (Tomato, Counter) *Ketchup (bottle and tomato, crafting) *Fried Egg (put Egg on Furnace) *Lambchop *Bacon (obtained by chopping Pork on Chopping Board) *Potato Chips (potato on Chopping Board) *Corn *Butter Bar (put a Bucket of Milk on chopping board) *Corn on the Cob (Corn, Salt, and Butter Bar) *Meat Paste (add two types of raw meat together (example, beef and chicken)) *Shredded Cheese (cheese through grater) *Maple Syrup (from a maple tree) *Caramel (Sugar thru Furnace) *Caramel Apple *Apple Juice *Orange Juice *Grape Juice *Tomato Juice *Chocolate Bar *Oreo *Chunk of Chocolate (from Cocoa Trees) *Giant Potato *Giant Turnip *Tacos New Extras *The Kitchen Counter, Juicer, Chopping Board, and Grater! *Toaster! *Spice Cabinet to hold your spices! *Milk Bucket can now place milk, pour it into bottles for Milk Jugs *Pottery Stove to mess with clay! *The Back Armor Spot and Gloves Spot! *Offhand Weapons and Shields! *When in the Sub Zero Biome, you will now have Warmness that goes down. *Cocoa Beans can now be planted onto the ground to make Cocoa Tree *Work Bench! *When mining stone, you can randomly get Lead. New Raw Materials *Vanilla *Sunflowers *Strawberry *Tomato *Lettuce *Wild Berries *Peach *Limestone *Coconut *Bamboo *Pineapple *Lemon *Lime *Aluminum/Bauxite *Asphalt *Maple Wood *Orange *Flax *Honey (spice) *Chocolate Ore *Oreo Ore *Crude Oil New Drops *Ham *Polar Bear Meat (Poisonous) *Club *Horsehair *Honeycomb New Mobs *Polar Bear *Grizzly *Hermits *Coral *Caveman *Mobster *Camel *Anglerfish *Rabbit *Eagle *Snow Leopard *Ibex *Killer Bee *Gator *Fox *River Dolphin *Sloth *Otter *Narwhal *Sea Stallion *Kappa Creeper Paradise *Creeper Dog *Tameable Creeper *Creeper Horse *Walking Creeper *Creeper Soldier *EnderCreep *Little Pet Creeper New Biomes *Campgrounds *Tropical Island *Sub Zero *Food Island New Effects *Homesickness (happens if too much time is spent in Camp Biome) *Sugar Rush (if you eat enough candy) New Crafts *Hunting Rifle *Battle Hammer *Battle Ax *Flail *Boomerang (To pick up items) *Blade Boomerang (PVP) *Poison-Tipped Boomerang (PVP) *Stationary Cannon *Paint Can *Paint Brush *Glass Door *Crossbow *Scepter *Cup *Cloth (2 string) *Ice Skates *Spring *Tap *Dogsled *Mob Trap *Fan New Blocks *Blast-Proof Glass *Marble (From smelted Limestone) *Onyx Ore *Platinum Ore *Titanium Ore *Nickel Ore *Sugar Block *Beehive *Sphalerite (close to surface) *Cocoa Wood *Television (right click to change channel) *Work Bench New Items *Backpacks (Back) *Quivers (Back) *Fire Extinguisher *Rocket Boots *Camo Armor *Camo Dye *Archer Armor *Bearskin Armor *Ninja Armor *Cloth *Timetraveling Minecart (so far it does nothing) *Jetpack (Back) *Sticky Boots Walkthrough A fictional walkthrough! MSE/Walkthru 1 1.2 (Redstone and Biomes, 8/8/13) New Biomes *The moving Glacier *The beautiful Haven *The Clay Hills biome (was going to be implemented, but removed) *The gloomy Foggy Swamp biome *The ravaged Teenage Wasteland biome *The spooky Lavender Forest biome *The distant Safari biome *The burning Magmalands *The classy Great Lake biome *Beaches are bigger. *Autumn Woods *Daylight Swamp, a swamp which is pretty much more lighter. *Mirror Jungle, which removes the excess vegetation and makes the trees smaller and adds more hills. *Meadows *Classic (Sol Edition) biome, which looks like classic. *Deserts now have mountains. *Frost, Nether biome. *Witchcraft Paradise, Nether *City of Gold in Skylands *The Outback *Steppe, a dusty dirt plateau *Tropics, is a jungle island found close to the mainland, unline Tropical Island Structures *Stonehenge *Survivor Dome *Village Bank *Gypsy Tent *Beaver Dam *Shipwreck *Lighthouse *Updated Village (Sol Edition): Prisons, Castles *Igloo Villages *Treetop Jungle Villages *Harbor Villages *Underground VIllages *Pagoda in Haven Realms *Dreamer's Delight *Skylands *The underwater Fishlands *The Dead World Moon Yes, you can travel to the moon now! But so far, this is the only equipment you can take with you: *Astronaut Armor *Oxygen Tanks (backitem) and Rebreather (to hold air) *Repaired Rocket (from Crashed Rocket), how else will you get their? *Rocket Repair Kit New Raw Materials *Bamboo from Haven *Cherry Wood from Haven *Hot Water from Geysers *Redwood from Lavender Forest *Toxic Water from Teenage Wasteland *Sapphire *Ruby *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst *Rose Zircon *Blue Zircon *Topaz *Aquamarine *Crystal *Alexandrite *Thin Ice *Uranium *Tungsten/Tungsten Carbine *Bronze *Tin *Black Steel *Pyrite *Citrine *Kevlar (drop from spiders) *Mercury *Nanochip *Mothball *Ibex Horns *Buffalo Skull for aesthetics *Black Diamond *Black Gold Plants *Cherry Tree *Redwood Tree *Poison Ivy *Violet (purple dye) *Orange Tree *Lime Tree *White Rose *Apple Tree *Banana Tree *Cattail *Acorn to tame Squirrels (they get items for you) *Sticks can be placed. *Cinnamon Tree *Mint Plant New Mechanics *Upgraded all Jungle biomes to Rainforest biomes *Hardened Clay can be found naturally in the Clay Hills biome *New cat breeds and dog breeds! *Tamable bats! *Villagers look like the Player. *Skeleton Horses and Zombie Horses spawn. *Yellow Flower renamed Dandelion. *Blocks can be placed on carpets. *Food in the inventory will eventually go bad, put them in the Fridge to keep them cool. *You can dye wood objects. *Thirst, can be toggled on/off. *Robots! *Deep Frier *The Mining Drill, which mines every block below and stores it for you! *Trains! *Lapis Lazuli Block changed to 4 Lapis, Coal to 4 Coal, Hay Bale to 4 wheat *Forge, to smelt ores together *Wash Bins to restore armour value. *You can color water. *Gunpowder can be placed to provide a trail to TNT for bigger explosions. *Glasscutter *China Plate, to show off food. *Dog Hunger and Dog Traits. *Bookshelf now holds written books. New Mobs *Penguin *Crane *Black Cat *Russian Blue *Husky *Survivor (only in Teenage Wasteland biome) *Seagull *Tiger *Beaver *Centaur *Gorilla *Dragon (Mob) *Monkey *Sharkman *Pumpkin Beast *Duck *Blue Bird *Gecko *Robin *Phoenix *Panda *Pink Wither (Sol Edition) *Alien (Sol Edition) *Obsidian Golem *Walrus *Fish (Mob) *Black Widow (Nether spiders) *Pirahna *Mermaid *Sandworm *Snapping Turtle *Clam *Regular Spiders can be removed with gamerule regspider *Tarrantula *Jumping Spider, a reason to hate the desert *Daddy Long Legger *Fishing Spider, new hazard for boats *Peacock Spider, your new best enemy *Wood Spider *Tamed Cat Spawn Eggs (one for each breed), Tamed Wolf Spawn Eggs, Enderdragon Spawn Eggs (only admins can use them), Snow Golem Spawn Eggs, Iron Golem Spawn Eggs, Mule Spawn Eggs, and Donkey Spawn Eggs. *Fire Wolves, the Nether breed of wolves. *Nano Bug *Owl *Pigeon *Seagull *Squirrel *Lava Shark, snakes that dwell in the Nether lava *Buffalo *Crab *Lobster *Vulture *Swordfish *Moth *Blowfish *Sea Turte *Minnow *Give a mushroom to a pig and it will head toward Mushroom Island. *Lion *Snow Leopard *Cheetah *Hyena *Mad Scientist *Cyber Skeleton *Cyber Zombie *Miner Zombie *Zombie Jumper- Jumps up to 15 blocks high, takes no fall damage *Zombie Climber- Can climb any structure *Kangaroo *Raging Bull- drops Bull Steak *Cerberus- three headed dogs that can be tamed into... *Hound- Tamed Cerberus *Mothman Villagers *Gypsy villager *Banker villager *Lumberjack villager *Knight villager *Enforcer villager *Dog Trainer villager Added *Flamethrower *Oil Refinery *Tank of Propane *Petroleum *Genders *Cyan Flower (Sol Edition) New Foodstuffs *Cherry *Pea *Banana *BBQ Sauce (spice) *Bread Crumbs (bread thru grater) *Rice *Chocolate Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup (spice) *Cucumber *Pickle *Hamburger *Cheeseburger *Dog Food *Cinnamon (spice) *Apple Pie *Donut *Popcorn *Salty Popcorn *Butter Popcorn *Hot Potato New Weapons and Tools *Peashooter *Spud Gun *Chainsaw (down one log, the whole tree goes down) *Smoke Bomb (never goes off unless right clicked after smoking) *Uranium Bomb *Slingshot *Blazing Sword *Iced Sword *OHKO Sword *Hurricane Blade *Blast-Proofed Iron Armor *Crown *RPG *RPG Rocket *Bullet crafting recipe *Bullet-Proof Vest *Hand Torch *Minecraft Newspaper *Dog Armor *Throwing Knives *Arrow Effects *Lance, does more damage on a mount or sprinting *Dummy, to model armor *Model, creates a copy of the user's skin when placed and named with name tag. *Pan for gold! *Zipline *Hazmat Armor, from Orange Rubber *Lightning Charge, throwable lightning! *TNT Charge *Fertile Charge, bonemeal from afar *Frosty Charge, freezes mobs in ice *Battering Ram from Ibex Horns *Hose- Spray water if connected to a Hydrant *Tazer *Baton *Saxophone *Flute *Guitar *Violin *Sandstone Armor *Wool Armor *Rake- destroys leaves faster *Boombox- plays a random record when it's picked up *Glue Gun- uses 1 slimeball and puts slowness effect on whoever is hit New Redstone *Elevator *Sliding Door *Theromstat *Windmill *Water Wheel *Bullseye, Which only activates when an arrow hits the exact center. *Remote Control- Point it at any redstone to start it. *Receiver Name it to use a sender from any remote place and start a redstone signal. *Sender Use it and choose the name of the receiver you want to give a redstone signal to. *Satellite Map will track Trackers, shows spawnpoints, and can zoom in/out *Trackers can be placed on any entity to see on S. Map *Jammer, designed for trolling to stop redstone *Reinforced Door, zombies can't break but villagers and players can open at will. *AntiMob Shield- Stops hostile mobs from spawning or coming in, just put in your radius *AestheticMob Shield- Hate Bats? Get this. *Hostile Alarm Goes off and puts off a chat warning and an annoying beep for 10 seconds that can be heard within 64 blocks when a hostile mob walks near it. *Smoke Alarm Goes off when a fire or Blaze is near. Designed mainly to troll. *AntiRain Shield Disables rain in the radius *Boat Shield Prevents boats from breaking when hit by something. *Tesla Coil, for your infinite electric needs and when not connected to wire, INSERT SHOCK HERE. *Nuclear Reactor provides INFINITE ELECTRICITY EVERYWHERE ON YOUR SERVER. But, it must be kept stable or it creates a crater. *Fish Cage *Spike Piston *Traffic Light *Street Light *Billboard *ATM A chest that has unlimited storage, can be accessed from any ATM on your server. *Trash Can- Delete any item instantly *Sprinkler *Hydrant *Phone- Private conversation *Vault Door, only you can open it *Crane- Lifts anything up/down *Conveyor Belt- Moves anything up/down *Hospital Bed- Regain health while sleeping *Life Support- Can't die with it connected *Heart Monitor- See enemies HP *Camera *Sink- Like spigot *Shower- Aesthetics *Aura- Heals all mobs in vicinity *Piano *Blinds *Chimney- aesthetics *Sound Recorder- records sounds in Cassette Tape *Tape Player- plays cassettes *SkyShield- Configure to disable different types of weather *Redstone Pipe- A pipe that redstone can go through, right click to change what the outer block is *Quicksand New Blocks *Fridge *Concrete (smelt Aggregate) *Aggregate (sand and cobblestone) *Cement (bucket of cement from villages, is a liquid, pour water on it to create Hardened Cement) *Safe *Tinted Glass (Sol Edition) *Full Dye Blocks *Sulfur Ore *Forge (Block) *Mud Brick *Glue block to trap mobs, can be made from slimeballs *Wool Stairs *Vertical Slabs *Wool Slab *Dirt Slab *Grass Slab *Gold Slab *Hay Stairs *Invisirock *Sponge spawns in Oceans *Sponge Slab *Standard Wooden Chair *Toilet- Aesthetics *Street Sign *Bench *Bar Stool *Blackboard- Holds more context than sign *Locker- Display items in your locker *Stove- Can cook 10 food items at once *Tombstone- aesthetics *Glass Slab *Cactus Fence *Cactus Slab *Barbed Wire *Barbed Wire Fence Post *Invisirock Stairs *Invisirock Slab Forge Materials *Bronze- Smelt tin and copper together New Weather *Blizzard *Tornado *Wind *Hail *Meteorite *Frozen Meteorite *Dust Meteorite New Spells *Fire Spell *Ice Spell *Bubble Spell, for underwater transport New Transportation *Submersible *Bicycle *Glowstone Cart *Bubble New Enchantments *Poison (Enchantment) New Gamemodes *Spectator *Classic (Gamemode) New Gamerules *Gamerule Gravity- Default true *Gamerule VillagerClimb- Villagers climb ladders and vines, defaut true. *Gamerule Timber- Axes cut down whole trees, default true Removed *Happiness. New Difficulties *Zombie Apocalypse- Zombies can use levers, buttons, and can break glass and wood. 1.3 (Mini Update, 8/15/2013) Changes *Redwood spawns in Vanilla Redwood Forest biomes *The chance of a mob dropping armor is upped to 50% *Witches have a higher spawn rate *Torches can run out of light *Added Brick Pyramid (Sol Edition)s again New Features *The Smelter, variation of the furnace that turns armor and tools into ingots *Different types of slabs can be placed on each other New Gamerules *Gamerule Witchhostile- Witches are hostile, default true *Gamerule Pressure- Pressure Plates are invisible, default false New Foodstuffs *Cheesecake *Oatmeal *Raisin New Dyes *Beige Dye *Lavender Dye *Indigo Dye *Crimson Dye New Blocks *Beige Wool *Moss Dirt *Moss Cleanstone *Moss Wood *Moss Brick *Lavender Wool *Indigo Wool *Crimson Dye New Biomes *Moss Biome New Realms *Far Lands (Sol Edition) Added *Lectern (Sol Edition) *Glowing Obsidian (Sol Edition) New Worldtypes *Winter Mode (Sol Edition) New Video Settings *Void Fog (Sol Edition) New Tools *Scythes, which are used to harvest crops 1.4 (Calm Waters Update, 8/22/2013) New Liquids *Nether Vein New Mobs *Pigs produce Manure, which can be crafted into Dirt or be used as Bone Meal *Ender Clam, rare spawn, spawn in Oceans. Produce Ender Pearls. Peaceful. Somtimes produce Fertile Ender Pearl, which can be used to spawn another. *Dolphins now save you from drowning! *Nether Screamer, screams at you. Passive until you attack. ALWAYS screams. Drops Soul Sand. *Nether Reaper, follows you with a Wither Sword. Drops Netherbricks. *Mimic, can copy any mob but the eyes change colors from red to white. *Graverobber, attacks with a shovel, looks like Herobrine but with a hood. Mines dirt. Will kill Zombies and Skeletons. *Werewolf *Imp, a 1-block high mob that will jump on you and move you around and into lava. It can't if you wear a helmet. Spawns in the Nether. *Cats kill Spiders, Fish, Pirahnas, and Squirrels. *Will-O-Wisp, a weaker Blaze that spawns in Swamps. One hit to kill it. Drops Blaze Powder. New Raw Materials *Marrow Ore, which drops Bones *Nether Star Ore, the diamond of the Nether *Enderpearl Ore *Saguaro Cactus, grows up to 100 blocks tall. Bird-like mobs aren't hurt from it. New Tools *Wither Axe, made from Nether Star *Wither Shovel, made from Nether Star, right click to make a 3x3 hole *Wither Pick, made from Nether Star, right click to make a 2x1 tunnel *Umbrella- Give to your Snow Golems to make them UNSTOPPABLE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, well only against rain. *Crowbar, opens Crates and does as much damage as an Iron Sword, high knockback *Telescope *Torchbow New Gases *Gases are a new feature. The player can walk thru them. *Fog, spawns above oceans. Causes blindness and slowness *Steam, spawns from hot springs, hurts you. Rises. *Smoke, when you walk in it gives you an oxygen bar. Rises. *Void Gas, spawns near bedrock. Gives you the ability to see ores. Lowers. *Flashbang Gas, spawns where a flashbang is thrown. Causes blindness. Eventually clears out. *Ash Gas, like Smoke, spawns in Volcano biomes. Hostile mobs can spawn in it. *Mist, spawns above ice. Causes blindness. *Sandy Wind, spawns in sandstorms. Causes blindness and the player can suffocate. New Enchantments *Disarm New Weapons *Flashbang, a mixture of sulfur and glowstone dust. Creates a cloud of Flashbang gas where it hits. *Wither Sword, made from Nether Star. Instantly adds wither effect to whoever it hits. *Fishy Sword, crafted from Raw Fish. Causes nausea. 5 uses (it'd fall apart, duh). New Blocks *Crate, can only be opened with Crowbar. Found randomly around the world. *Trough, chests for animals. Put food for them in here. When they are ready, they will eat it and heal/breed. They can also be used for wolves, if you're too lazy to tame one yourself, these will. Useful for traps. New Extras *Sneak near a 1 block high hole on the ground to crawl in it. *Right click a cauldron with an egg to color the egg! See Egg Dying *Horses spawn in deserts now! *Nether mobs will actually try to escape from your Nether portal! Run, man, run. New Structures *Catacombs, have Villagers and zombies running throughout it. Rarely has an opening on the surface *Graveyard *Waterfalls, okay not a structure. But more of a technical biome. The current waterfalls are weird and only spawn in ravines. These would spawn in Jungles and mountains. New World Types *Indev (World Type), you spawn in an Indev house (can choose between mossy cobblestone and wood planks), the map is like in Indev *Island Roam, starts you off at a dock with a house and a Basic Sailboat. Has a bunch of islands for biomes. New Transportation *Rowboat, pretty much a two person-boat. Can seat one chest or crafting table. 3 blocks long. Crafted with 2 boats. *Basic Sailboat, 3x3 boat. Crafted with 8 boats and 1 Raft. Can hold up to 8 players, and each seat would have a chest underneath. The middle part would be the steering wheel. Will not break if it runs into anything. *Raft- On-The-Go boat. Crafted with 1 stick, 1 wool, 2 logs. *Skiff, crafted with 3 rowboats, 3 sticks, and 2 furnaces and 1 redstone torch. Can seat 2 players and 1 chest. Faster. Will not break. *Motored Sailboat, crafted with a sailboat with nether quartz all around. Is faster than a skiff. Has two layers, the first is above the sea level. Has the steering wheel. Is where the driver sits. The deck is customizable, being able to place blocks on it. At sealevel. Will not break. *Dinghy, a 1-person boat. Crafted with a boat. A bit faster, harder to break. *Cannon Dinghy, 1-person boat. Has a Dinghy Cannon, right click to fire. Uses 1 gunpowder. Crafted with a TNT block and boat. *Motorized Dinghy, 1-person boat. Crafted with a furnace and boat. Faster than other dinghies. *Double Rowboat, a 6-person boat. Two layers. The back has a steering wheel, Dinghy Cannon (in the middle) and a telescope. The telescope must be added on. The first layer can have 4 chests and has three seats. There is a captain's room with a table and furnace that must be placed in. There is a ladder that leads up to deck. Crafted with 2 rowboats. Is 5 blocks long, 3 blocks wide. *Camping Barge. 3 blocks wide, 6 blocks long. The lower deck (at sea level) has a crafting table. Instead of a captain's room, has a furnace room. (6 furnaces). On the steering deck, has a wheel. Has a crow's nest at the front block. You can climb up it and enter the crow's nest. You can place a telescope here. *Adventure Barge. 3 blocks wide, 6 blocks long. Like a camping barge, but has another deck underground, (BSL1). This has a bunch of chests that must be placed. New Weather *Sandstorm, decreases render distance and replaces it will sand blocks. If you are high in the sky, you will get the effects of the Sandstorms gas New Technical Biomes *Rivers don't just stay flat 1-layer, they are like hillie, going down 1 block, going up 1 block, etc. *Caldera in oceans, with Hardened Clay above ocean and obsidian below 1.4.5 (Mobs and Metals Update, Friday the 13th (September 13, 2013)) New Mobs *Wraith, spawn in villages and blow up like Creepers. Fly. Only blow up when looked at. Drops 1-10 gunpowder when they explode. *Ice Wraith, spawn in snowy biomes. Fly. They attack with snowballs enchanted with Slowness. If touched, they encase you in ice blocks. Any block they contact gets a layer of snow on it. *Zombie Golem, spawn in Zombie Apocalypse difficulty. Drop 20-50 Rotten Flesh when killed. *Leprachaun, spawns in Fairy Circle technical biomes and the Fairy Lands. Drops 0-20 golden blocks, and rarely 0-10 diamonds. *Tripod, a walking mob spawner. Rare spawn. Kill to drop a random spawner. *EnderMole, spawns in the End in Endstone. Shoot arrows at the mouth to OHKO. Does 10 hearts of damage and drops diamond ores. *Krakken, spawns in oceans rarely. It will lie underneath the surface, wait for boats to swim over, and drown the ship. Kill by giving it Milk. *Cassowary, spawns on Islands and Jungles. Hostile. Drops raw chicken. *Crawling Zombie, spawns in forest biomes. Drops bones and rotten flesh when killed. Slow, but it will attempt to ride you. *Seacow, spawns in Ocean. *Howler Zombie, spawns in Extreme Hills. Calls for other zombies. *Leech, spawns in River biomes, attach onto you. *Flamingo *Baboon *Mad Cow, spawns in the Nether. *Spiders will create cobwebs around villager houses, and Skeletons will break glass panes and shoot at villagers. *German Shepherd *Owl *Swan *Shrimp *Electric Eel *Squids now color the water around them black when in danger! *Platypus, poisonous. *Toucan *Okapi *Mongoose, tameable with leather. Will attack wild snakes for you. *Skunk, gives the new Bad-Smelling effect! *Giraffe, sort of a living bus, driver sits on the head. *Armadillo, can be picked up to give the Armadillo item. You can place down the Armadillo and it will then run away from you. Is used in the shield weapons spot. *Kangaroo *Hyena, like wolves, make a laughing sound. Tameable with bones. If you tame one, you tame the whole pack. Rare spawn. Kill all mobs. *Meerkat, builds rooms underground. *Coyote, like a wolf but spawns in Extreme Hills. Tameable with bones. *Yak, a sheep-like cow that can be ridden and milked. SCORE! *Ent, live in forests. Tameable if given bone meal. Like enderman, will teleport. If you look at them with shears or axes, they turn hostile. Axes do more damage. *Chupacabra, like a coyote, but stalks the player. Kills sheep and cows. Drops Chupacabra Leather. *Gnomes, peaceful mobs. Will be told to stay put if given a dirt block. Will hold tools and fight for you. *Sasquatch, hostile if looked at. If you tape them with a video camera, you will get the achievment Supernatural. They can be tamed with a cobblestone or cleanstone, defaultly named Harry. Will sprint away from the player. *Thunderbird, like a phoenix. Fly around and kidnap villagers. Will cause lightning to strike when they land. Tameable (and rideable) if you give them a bone. *Elve, are in war with elfs. Attack with bows. Tall as the player. *Elf, are in war with Elves. Attack with non-terrain damaging tnt. 1 block high. *Necromancer, spawns like the wither, but instead of Soul Sand, spawns with Lapis Lazuli blocks. Spawns Wither Skeletons, zombies, and skeletons. *Succubus, spawns as a girl-looking character. When looked at, pulls you toward her. She can't attack, but will try to commit suicide in lava so you die as well. *Jersey Devil, flies around the Nether and End. Attacks by lifting the player up and putting them down somewhere dangerous. *Panther, can be tamed into cats. *Pink Panther, will randomly dye things pink and cause trouble. Spawns rarely. *Witches now ride Broomsticks! *Ender Lord, they attack with End Pearl Swords. They spawn Enderman if attacked. If you hit them with an Enderpearl, they despawn into Endermen. Rare spawn in overworld, common spawn in End. *Zombie Leader, they appear to look like half-Herobrine/half-zombie. He attacks by summing 10-20 zombies and also, if you're far away, he throws grenades at you... Low spawn rate in overworld, very high spawn rate in the Nether. *Skeleton Lord, they spawn in the End and in the Nether. Also they're very common in strongholds. They will shoot Wither Skeleton and skeleton spawn eggs. They pursuit you with a diamond sword. *Turkey, spawn in forests. Drop Raw Turkey, which when smelted will give you Turkey, which restores full hunger. *Manta Ray, rideable. Passive. Spawn in oceans. When it reaches a high enough level, it can fly. *Ice Serial Killer, walk throughout cold biomes. Disappear in day. Hostile. Kill any mob they find, even eachother. *Mountain Killer, spawns in Extreme Hills. Disappear at day. Hostile. Throw Enderpearls to try to get to you. Kill you and villagers. New Bosses *Solar Blaze, a giant blaze-ghast. It's like a giant flaming Ghast. It throws 3x3 clusters of primed TNT and sets you on fire if you look at it. New Biomes *Gully, spawns in regular world types. Is hilly with rivers below sea level, under a thick layer of trees. The hilly parts have tall grass and Catnip. *Ice Wasteland. Flat. New Armor *Kitty Armor, crafted from catnip. Has 9x the durability of Iron Armor. Gives a 9 high jump and no fall damage. *Zombie Armor, crafted with Rotten Flesh. You will not be detected by zombies. *Reading Glasses, can read the font on Enchantments when equipped. *Anti-Scratch Mitts, crafted with Wool in the First Aid Kit. Prevents scratching from happening. New Plants *Catnip, spawns in Gullies. Can only be obtained with Shears. Will only grow near tall grass. Drops Catnip Leaves (2-3) when broken with any other tool. Changes *Rotten Flesh can be crafted into Bacon if placed in a grid like sticks. *Lead (Material) is used to make paints now! *Tesla Coils are no longer infinite. *Ziplines are now able to be used on Tripwire. New Technical Biomes *Fairy Circle, has white hardened clay in the shape of a circle on the ground. Can be used as a teleport to Fairy Lands. Fairy Lands A new realm, accessed by Fairy Circle. Has Leprachauns, Pumpkin Carriages, and other. New Tools *DNA Needle, stackable. Right click on an animal to obtain the Animal's DNA Needle. DNA Needles used in crafting spawn eggs. When used to create spawn eggs, you retain the needle. Crafted with a pressure plate, glass block, and an iron ingot *Camera, gives Photos, can be placed into Photo Albums. *Ice Pack, crafted from ice in the First Aid Kit. *Bandage, used to stop bleeding and restores 1/2-2 hearts. Crafted from Paper in the First Aid Kit. *Sponge Pillow, crafted from Sponge in the First Aid Kit. *Suburn Lotion, crafted with Milk in the First Aid Kit. New Transpotation *Ride around on a Broomstick in style! *Zombies ride undead horses and skeletons ride skeleton horses! *Pumpkin Carriage, towed by horses! *Wheelbarrow, you can put other people in to push them, or put a chest in it. New Extras *Belt armor spot! A use for gold nuggets. *Placeable papers! Aesthetic, for like school maps. *You can color water! And yes, even make it yellow. However, it will not spread. *First Aid Kit, used to make healing items. Crafted from Iron and redstone dust. *Beds not cool enough? We got Sleeping Bag and Hammocks (hang between two wood blocks or fence posts) now! *Food rotting has been added, but made so you don't need resources much, just Coolers! An alternative. New Effects *Bad-Smelling, can be removed with Tomato. *Fear, happens after an explosion, while falling, and while fighting a boss. You get startled and spaz out. *Bleeding, happens when hit by an arrow or sword with no armor Lose half of a heart every 2 minutes. Cured with Bandage. *Exhaustion, from not sleeping. Move slower and can't sprint. *Scratching, can't use any items. Cured with Anti-Scratch Mitts equipped. *Sunburn, spend a whole day in the desert. Cured with Sunburn Lotion. *Maggots, rare chance when eating raw meat. Cured with Milk. New Achievments *Camera Man- Craft a video camera *Supernatural- Capture Sasquatch on cam *Terracotta- Add Chromium to a stone sword New Gases *Tear Gas, weakness effect New Diseases Diseases occur on hard difficulty. They add effects to you and the disease can be seen with the Book of Disease. *Fever, gives effects Nausea, Weakness, and Exhaustion. Cured with Ice Pack. Happens in jungle biome. *Insanity, obtained from looking at Endermen and not eating. Cured with Sponge Pillow. *Pox, gives effects Scratching and Weakness. Happens in jungle biomes. New Raw Materials *Cadmium, makes batteries. *Mercury, makes thermometers which tell how close light is. *Chromium, can only be mined with diamonds but can be added to a tool with an anvil to boost durability. *Silicon, so you can craft Computer Chips for your robots! *Kaolin, smelt to get Porcelain to make TOILETS! *Pine Cone, grow on spruce trees like cocoa pods. *Cobalt, violet ore with iron instead of stone. New Weapons *End Pearl Sword, dropped from Ender Lords. Right click to teleport and it does as much damage as an iron sword, and teleports the target up to 30 blocks away. New Commands */givedisease, gives someone a specific disease. New Blocks *Dry Wall (gravel and paper) New Gamerule *autoRespawn, default true, you respawn automatically. *doPlantTick, default true, plants grow. New Dye *Cobalt Dye, bone meal and cobalt ingot makes 16. Indigo-violetish. 1.5 (Survival Update) New Redstone *Iron Trapdoor *Obsidian Door *Obsidian Trapdoor *Climbing Redstone New Foodstuffs *Raw Squid *Cooked Squid New Materials *Ocelot Pelt *Snow Leopard Pelt *Wolf Pelt *Coyote Pelt *Hyena Pelt New Gamerules *doFoodTick- Food spoils. Default false. *camping- You respawn where you died. Default false. New Extras *Photo albums now can be used to teleport you to where a photo was taken, as long as the photo is in the book. *Bricks can now be thrown. *Diseases and certain effects are only available in Hardcore mode. New Weapons *Longsword, propels you forward. DNA Needles Troughs Throughs can hold: See Also *Minecraft Sol Edition/Durability Scale *Minecraft Sol Edition/Xbox 360 Category:Minecraft Sol Edition Category:SHEEP IN MY HOUSE